


A Quiet Prolapse

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bunker, Copious Lube, Dom/sub, Domination, Fanfiction, Hardcore, Leather Apparel, Leather Gear, Loving Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Fisting, Near Death Experience, Object Insertion, Romance, Rough Sex, Submission, Willing Subjugation, dildo, jockstrap, loud moaning, occassional fluff, sling, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: 26 days after the end of the world, Lee Abbot is desperate to stay alive in the 'sound apocalypse.' When a clumsy accident in broad daylight nearly leads to his gruesome death, the terrified man is saved at the last second by a crafty survivalist. Though overcome with intense paranoia, the two men learn to trust one another; them against the alien creatures, even when secrets begin to spill out about their pasts.





	A Quiet Prolapse

Day 26, 10:48am

Curled up under the dusty wooden desk with his legs tucked in and his hands firmly clasped around his mouth, Lee Abbot held his breath and tried to remain as motionless and quiet as possible. His fearful heart felt like it was pounding in his throat and he could feel his chest heaving against his knees; the surge of adrenaline already causing his skin to sweat profusely. Fucking Idiot he chastised to himself as he stared at the empty trash can that he had accidentally kicked only moments ago, the loud and metallic clang undoubtedly ringing out beyond the police station; attracting them to his current location.

From his hunched position, Lee spied a large hole in the wall leading to outside; bright shafts of sunlight spilling in. Why didn’t I notice that earlier thought Lee angrily to himself, wishing he had planned his infiltration and escape in advance. But before he could quietly escape the confines of the police station, he suddenly heard glass shattering in the foyer only metres away. The sound was tremendous and almost caused him to yelp instinctively; biting down on his sleeve to trap and enclose any and all noise. There was now at least one of the things in the building with him and he could hear it getting closer; its pointed, pincer-like legs tapping powerfully against the marble floor.

Although Lee knew the creature was completely blind, he didn’t trust himself to sneak out without alerting it to his presence, the garbage can incident serving as a handy testament on his ability to keep a low profile. From underneath the detective’s desk, he could feel the vibrations as the hunter’s razor-sharp legs searched the area for the source; its garbled and horrific breathing causing the hairs on Lee’s arms and neck to stand upright. He had only ever seen the creature once since the world ended and that was right as it was tearing apart his work colleagues; its alien, four legged spider-like appearance burned forever into his memory banks.

Hoping to wait patiently for the creature to leave and move on, Abbot was nervously surprised to hear it suddenly begin stabbing its barbed legs around like crazy; the high-pitched sound of metal tearing and wood mincing filling his ears. Making a split second decision before he was eventually caught in its destructive hurricane, Lee pushed himself out of the desk and began to hastily crawl towards the hole in the wall, his thankfully sealed backpack hanging loosely off his shoulders. He didn’t dare look back as he heard it getting closer; though luckily it didn’t seem to notice him over the sound of the whole room getting destroyed.

With the sun now glaring in his eyes, Lee wasted no time getting the hell out of the area, quickly getting onto his feet and running away from the station. Looking around quickly as he sprinted to see if there were any more of the beasts skulking the empty, garbage-filled streets; he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he found none. Unfortunately, things quickly turned sour as the sound of his rapid footsteps on the road’s surface was enough to trigger an investigation, another creature galloping from the woodland area in front of him; its frightening and sudden appearance causing Lee to wobble and fall to the ground with an emphatic and very noticeable thud.

With the monster making its way towards him, Lee closed his eyes and waited for a violent death to take him; seeing no way out of the situation. Once again his own actions had foiled his survivability and in some twisted way he was at peace; the massive surge of adrenaline seemingly slowing down time. Before it’s powerful legs could bisect him however, the charging beast suddenly began to writhe and fall apart on the spot, screaming as if it were melting in a pool of acid. It’s ‘head’ began to turn inside out as it experienced what looked like a seizure of sorts; exposing its vulnerable and fleshy listening organs; the circular, fleshy nodes twitching irregularly.

Keeping his eyes locked on the struggling creature, Lee was shocked to see a human figure walk from behind him, seemingly coming out of thin air. Before he could piece together the strange turn of events, several sustained gunshots went off, a volley of charged, solid metal pellets flying straight into the weakened creature; killing it. The explosion of the gun firing caused Lee’s ears to ring, his eyes wincing as the incredibly deafening sound overpowered his senses. Looking onwards from his downed position, Abbot saw the beast crumple and fall to the ground, a large pool of dark black blood oozing from it’s corpse. He never thought he would live to see the day.

Slowly coming out of his adrenaline-like trance, Lee looked up to see a brazenly dressed man standing over him; a small whistle wedged firmly between his lips. Before he could sign ‘Thank you’ to the stranger who saved his life, the man swiftly turned around on the spot and fired another few shots, blowing harshly into the whistle throughout. Pivoting on the ground while holding his ears shut with his hands, Lee saw the original creature from the police station fall to the ground as well, shrieking as the shotgun pellets ripped into its nervous system.

Shaken, shocked and overwhelmingly relieved, Lee looked up at his saviour; glad that the man wasn’t pointing the smoking gun at him. Looters and robbers were very common these days, hence why Lee preferred to remain on his own. Cocking the shotgun and slipping it into a handy holster on his back, the strange man reached down to Abbot and extended his hand; smiling as the whistle dropped from his lips. Lee, a little stunned, accepted the literal helping hand and quickly got onto his feet, now finally seeing the man as the light wasn’t shining into his face.

The stranger was wearing a checkered flannel shirt over a white vest, his jeans seemed to be a dark blue through all the mud that was splattered over it. Tied around his waist was a jacket of sorts, the leather jacket snugly dangling off the ground. Upon seeing the man’s face however, Lee seized up slightly. He was incredibly attractive, his short, brown and surprisingly well kept hair giving off an aura of masculinity that Lee could take a warm bath in. His shaggy but trimmed beard was an additional plus; Abbot’s mind already falling head over heels with the helpful individual.

Shaking some of the more perverse thoughts from his mind, Lee quickly signed the words ‘Thank You’ to the stranger, not surprised when all he received was a weird look in return. Realising the error in communication, Lee pulled out a small pad of slightly damp post-it notes and a blue pen, quickly scribbling his thankful message. He showed it to the shotgun-wielding man and awaited a response, hoping that the man’s helpfulness wasn’t some weird, false sense of security trap.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” replied the saviour confidently as he read the memo, Lee immediately going into full panic mode as the sound-producing words left the man’s beautifully shaped lips. Looking around to see if another horde was already on its way, he was surprised when the man suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder, the soft grip scaring Lee more than the potential bisection from giant spider aliens. “I just killed two and I have enough ammo to kill at least twenty more,” spoke the handsome man assuredly, “If you’re with me, you’re gonna be safe.”

Abbot was a bit flustered as the man exchanged words with him and a small part of him caved in, believing and trusting the stranger entirely. He didn’t even know the creatures could be killed and he just saw one man execute two within a minute. Lee nodded and salivated, his vocal cords rusted shut after more than three weeks of forced silence. “T-Thank … Y-You,” croaked Lee after taking a deep breath, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body as he said his first words in what felt like a lifetime. The stranger smiled, patting Lee on the shoulder; Abbot entranced by how captivating the man’s presence made him feel.

“Well the name’s Keith Winters and I think you look like you could use a drink,” chirped Keith, gesturing for the man to follow him. Lee was a bit apprehensive at the request, mental images of cannibalism and homicide from his favourite horror movies replaying in his head as if to warn him. Winter’s smile and helpful nature overpowered Abbot’s anxiety-riddled misconceptions and the man tightened his backpack clips, eager for a shot of whiskey after nearly dying. “I’m Lee, Lee Abbot,” replied the backpack-carrying survivor as he followed Keith; his hand feeling around in his pants pocket for his gun … should the need arise.

 

Day 26, 12:24pm

The duo walked in near complete silence through the woodland area, Winters explaining before entering the arboreal area that even though he could kill the creatures, there was no reason to draw any unnecessary attention. It was a fair point and Abbot was used to the quiet so it wasn’t a big deal whatsoever. Lee also began to observe that Keith had been barefoot the whole time, cringing every time the man walked on rocky or even sandy terrain. The man didn’t seem to mind or even notice the harsh ground however, Abbot making a mental note to ask him how he was able to essentially walk on water; remembering his shoes were the reason he was nearly torn to bits.

After nearly an hour and a half of a combination of sneaking and walking, Keith stopped and grabbed Lee’s hand, gesturing to him that he needed to be extra careful. Abbot blushed as he felt Winter’s protective grip enclose around his hand until he realised what the man was guiding him through. Spiked pit traps. Looking to both the left and right he could already see a number of animals that had impaled themselves on the traps, the darkened blood seeping into the carved stakes. Could these kill those creatures? thought Lee to himself as he was guided through a narrow pathway, his hand firmly encased in Keith’s sweaty grasp.

“We’re almost there,” whispered Winters softly as the two men manoeuvred inbetween the blood-soaked traps, gesturing for Lee to get on all four’s to better maintain his balance. Close behind the other man, Abbot couldn’t help but sneak a peak at Keith’s ass bulging in his dirty jeans; his imagination already undressing the attractive man’s rear as he crawled behind him. He knew it wasn’t the appropriate time or place but he hadn’t seen another male in quite some time, his testosterone seemingly leaking into his bloodstream at an exorbitant rate.

Unfortunately for Lee’s aching genitals, the crawling section of the journey was pretty short and the two men were back on their feet in no time, Abbot’s poor libido levelling off as its sexual stimuli was taken away. “We’re here,” stated Keith, pointing up to a small cabin in the centre of the circular pitfalls. Lee was impressed by the countermeasure’s Winters had employed, though the journey was much to be desired. Then again, the creatures would probably thrive in populated towns reasoned Lee to himself, climbing up the grassy slopes and into the quaint residence.

“So, this is my home,” declared Keith proudly as he guided Lee into the basement of his abode, sealing the numerous wooden doors behind him as they descended downwards into the Earth. “Is this a … bunker?” questioned Abbot curiously as he brazenly touched the thick concrete walls, the layout of the basement resembling a few old war films he used to watch. “I always knew the world was going to turn to shit one day so I built my own bunker in my twenties,” explained Keith, all the gun knowledge and survivability with the traps all suddenly clicking into place.

“That’s really … fucking cool,” beamed Lee with a croak as he examined his surroundings like a child in a candy store; admiring the shelves of canned food lining the padded walls as well as the literal rack of weapons and ammunition. “I never expected the goddamn sound apocalypse but I had a lot of soft insulation lying around so it was an easy jury-rig,” continued Keith as he proudly showed off his creature-proof home, obviously satisfied that his hard work earlier in his life was helping to prolong it.

As Abbot ogled the fortress, his anxiety began to re-emerge as he realised this was too good to be true. Turning in place and facing the still smiling Keith, the thought of pulling his gun on the man crept into his consciousness. “Why did you bring me here?” asked Abbot in a serious tone, looking around he like did before at the police station for a contingency plan should things go wrong. Winters walked over to the other side of the room without a word, Lee now on the very edge of drawing his weapon and firing, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He’s going to get his weapon so he can kill you! screamed Abbot’s growing paranoia, his hand now enclosing around the cool metal handle of his pistol.

“You wanted a drink right? I know I need one,” concluded Keith eagerly as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a fresh bottle of whiskey, still unopened as evidenced by the vacuum-seal around the bottle’s rim. The man also pulled out two small glasses and began to pour a small amount of the dark liquid into both; immediately taking a swig from one as he was finished serving. “Care to join me?” coughed Winters through a grimacing face, the alcohol obviously burning the back of his throat. Lee removed his hand from his back pocket, ticking ‘poisoning’ off his list of potential game overs. “Sure, that’s why I’m here I guess,” stiffly expounded Abbot as he approached the table, not remembering the last time he got drunk.

 

Day 26, 2:39pm

“So how did you know a dog-whistle was one of their weaknesses?” investigated Lee as he took another swig from his glass, his face slightly flush with red as the strong alcohol began to seep into his bloodstream. Keith, who was knocking back the liquid as if it were water, reached towards his collar and pulled the whistle off of his necklace, placing it gently on the table. “It’s pretty obvious though right? It doesn’t take a genius to learn those monsters use sound to slice you into bits,” answered Keith, rocking back and forth on his chair as he conversed for the first time since the world ended. “I used to own a dog so I had a few lying around; got lucky as the first time I tried to take care of one of those things, I had no idea it would work,” continued the unaffected man, smiling as he poured more whiskey.

“How do you have the balls to do it? I didn’t even know those monsters could be killed until this morning,” inquired Lee in awe, still viewing Keith as a knight in shining armour for saving him. “Well they’re basically no different from bears,” admitted Winters with a deep laugh, chuckling harder as he saw the look of confusion cross Lee’s face. “What? You never hunt bears? What kind of Southerner are you?” joked Keith loudly, slapping his knee as he enjoyed both his drink and his company. “One that’s clearly not as prepared as you,” glumly mentioned Lee as he took another sip from his glass, swirling the strong fluid in his mouth before swallowing.

“What are you talking about, you’re the only person I’ve seen since this began; and you don’t even have a bunker to protect you,” complimented Keith as he realised his jab might’ve struck somewhere deep. “I guess I just got lucky,” muttered Abbot, thinking back on all the times he narrowly avoided death … usually at the cost of others. The two men sat in silence for a while, the atmosphere in the room slowly morphing from fun and inquisitive to glum and dreary.

“So … how did you learn sign language?” questioned Keith in hopes to break the tension, placing the bottle cap back on the whiskey bottle. Lee looked puzzled for a second before remembering the post-it note incident earlier. “My younger sister was born deaf so my mother and I learned sign language so we could communicate with her normally,” began Abbot, smiling as he relived a pleasant memory for a change. “Not your father?” quizzed Keith slowly, unsure if that was a taboo topic. It was. “My father died a year after my sister was born, so it was just the three of us for 20 years … until I moved out here … by myself,” continued Lee as his voice began to shake and crack. Winters quickly reopened the whiskey bottle and poured a much larger quantity into Lee’s glass; breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the man down the entire contents in one gulp. No crying instructed Abbot to himself, forcing his feelings down into the depths of his mind.

-

“Well I’m very sorry to hear that, it does explain a lot though,” empathised Keith softly, placing his hand reassuringly on Lee’s shoulder. There was a moment of silence as the words sunk into the drunk man's mind, replaying over and over like a damaged record-player. “Explain a lot? Like what?” inquired Abbot, getting a little more hostile than he had anticipated; pushing Keith’s arm away from his body. “It explains the two times you reached for your gun. You’re insecure and have deep trust issues,” stated Winters, his face neutral as he saw Lee’s twist in both confusion and fear. “Can you blame me? I’m waiting for you to … I dunno, skin me alive and eat me!” yelled Abbot, standing up from the table and immediately slumping to the floor as the alcohol restricted his movement. “What makes you think I want to do any of that crazy shit?” countered Keith angrily, hurt that his kind offerings were met with conspiracy. “You have a fucking bunker, why would you bring a stranger to your bunker?” shrilled Lee from the floor, half expecting Keith to reveal who he really is and put a bullet in his brain.

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE,” howled Keith before slumping back into his chair, overwhelmed with emotion as he finally admitted his hurt out loud. Another moment passed, both individuals wrapped and overwhelmed by the hurtling situation. “What?” asked Lee from the floor, using the table to bring himself back onto his knees, “I don’t understand.” Keith took a moment to compose himself, looking down at his lap scornfully as he spoke. “I built this bunker with my own two hands … so I could shelter my family from the apocalypse,” revealed Winters, his eyes reddening as tears began to flow from his ducts. “I spent 10 years preparing and building; all the while getting ridiculed and labeled as a stupid fucking idiot,” continued Keith, looking around at his hard work as if to reassure himself that it was not all for naught. “You know who said that to me? My own goddamn kin,” spat Winters.

Lee was stunned at how wrong he had been about Keith, a part of him wanting to just stand up and walk out of the man’s life; he felt like a toxin. He wanted to hear the rest of what Winters had to say however, the man obviously bottling up a lot of pain. “But even though they didn’t believe me, I still stuck to my gut and built a shelter big enough to house us all,” sniffled Keith, wiping his wet, brown eyes with his palms. “Too bad they couldn’t make it in time; they’re probably dead now,” finished Keith mournfully, leaning back and letting the light from the bulb above bathe him; tears flowing freely down his reddening cheeks.

Abbot couldn’t control himself and let the floodgates collapse, his chest heaving as he sobbed not only for Keith’s pain but his own delayed sorrow. “I’m so sorry,” sputtered Lee through harsh breaths, kneeling on the floor in complete misery; thoughts of ending everything swimming through his mind. Keith unexpectedly dropped down onto the floor with Lee and wrapped him in a tight embrace, the two men’s alcohol-fuelled emotional vulnerability peaking at its maximum. “I just didn’t want to be alone,” muffled Winters through Lee’s shirt, his fingers digging into the man’s back. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, you’ve been nothing but a hero since I met you,” apologised Lee as he clutched onto the other man; the tight and thoughtful embrace just the thing he needed to continue onwards.

The two broke off the hug quickly as they came to terms with both the situation and each other; both flush with red though that was most likely the whiskey’s doing. As Abbot looked at Keith, a small part of him wanted to lean in and kiss the other man, to reassure him that things would be alright. He ultimately decided against said plan however, the thought of getting thrown out into the outside world not worth a deep desire. “I’m pretty drunk and pretty tired so I’m going to go to sleep now,” muttered Keith with a small smile, dreading having to stand back up. “Your rooms over there,” explained Keith, his twitching finger pointing to one of several doors near the stairwell. “Are you sure? Id hate to be a burden on you,” countered Abbot, praying that Keith didn’t actually decide to make him leave.

“We’re in this together now Lee,” slightly slurred Winters, “I want you to stay here with me.” Abbot wished he could spin Keith’s words with a romantic twist but he knew what the man meant; companionship. Lee nodded and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling as he saw a similar smile creep across the drunk man’s face.

 

Day 96, 8:14am

‘Its too far now’ signed Keith as he pointed ahead, the growing sound of the raging river in the background contradicting his claim. ‘Did you mean to say, Not too far?’ signed Lee back to Winters, the man smacking his head as he realised he had misplaced his adverbs once again. ‘Sorry, Im still learning’ signed Keith with a smile, nearly laughing out loud before realising the catastrophic consequences. ‘It took me way longer to get a grasp, you’re doing very well,’ complimented Lee through his slow and overly-pronounced hand gestures; humble that he was able to teach a vital skill to Keith.

The two men were currently on their weekly fishing trek, the nearby river providing an excellent source of fresh protein. Keith had the smart idea to set up multiple nets and traps along the flowing current when he realised the world was ending; and it was much easier to pull a fish from an enclosed cage than to shoot a dear. Not that there were any left. Lee shivered slightly as the cold winter morning seeped into his bones, distracting himself with thoughts of the warm confines of the bunker’s naturally insulated heat.

“Ok, let’s not take too many; I’m getting kind of sick of fish,” whispered Keith as the duo broke through the bushy woodland awning, the heavy and constantly roaring river loud enough to cover up their hushed voices. “Well there are always other sources of protein,” jested Lee while looking at Keith’s crotch, Winters chuckling lightly as he realised what other ‘source’ he was referring to. The two men split apart, Keith going slightly upstream while Lee remained at the base of the winding body of water. The cages were dotted all along the river to maximise the chances of catching anything; Keith believing it was better to have more than none at all.

After about 10 minutes of checking and collecting as much as his bucket could carry, Lee looked up at Keith in the distance and let his imagination run free. The duo had been living together for nearly 3 months at this point, their teamwork and willingness to cooperate guaranteeing their survival so far. Lee did yearn for more though, thoughts and desires of a sex-filled relationship creeping into his dreams and influencing his behaviours. He had subtly brought up past relationships throughout his stay but Keith would always divert the conversation elsewhere. As much as he wanted to admit his true feelings for the handsome saviour, the terrifying thought of the reveal exploding in his face prevented such a breakthrough. Lee sighed and dismissed the cravings once again, walking back to the riverbank.

As he walked through the leg-deep water, a sudden piercing scream broke through the torrential flow of water; the screech unmistakably belonging to Keith. Lee went into full fight or flight mode, dropping the bucket and making his way to the riverbank as quickly as possible. “Keith?!” shouted Abbot as he tried to locate the other man, not seeing him upstream anymore. He then clutched his mouth in terror as he realised that there was most likely a creature or even more on the way. Darting his vision-cone all over the area as he searched for his companion, Lee’s anxiety began to reemerge, the blurry and overpowering feeling preventing him from functioning properly. He’s dead and you’re next! repeated in his head on loop, the man pushing against his temples in an attempt to make the threatening thoughts stop.

-

“Lee,” suddenly yelled Keith from the river, the man’s words cutting through the overwhelmed man’s mind storm; Abbot immediately jumping into the fray to rescue his injured friend. Luckily for the two, Keith had drifted close to the riverbank and with a few quick and forceful pulls; Abbot was able to reel him into safety and away from the sucking current. “I think I broke my arm, heard it pop,” whispered a battered and bruised Keith as he was dragged onto the sandy bank, shivering and coughing as the freezing water drained the heat from his body. “You’re going to have to kill them,” continued Winters as he tried to find his whistle, his eyes going wide in panic as he realised he had lost both his shotgun and the sound-producing tool when he accidentally slipped into the river.

Lee was more focussed on the other matter at hand and began to tear at Keith’s clothes, ripping the shirt open to reveal Keith’s bloodied and bruised chest and torso. “We don’t have time,” whispered Abbot as quietly as he could as he removed his own shirt, throwing the dirty top to the side. Both shirtless, Lee leaned forwards on the lying down Winters and pressed his chest against the injured man, holding a finger to his lip as he stared downwards.

At that exact moment, the tell-tale shriek of one of the creatures broke through the white-noise of the flowing river, the vibration of trees shaking as they were clawed filling the area. The two men kept deathly still, not even willing to look to the sides should one of the bones in their neck crack into place. They were unable to tell how many of the beasts were surrounding them but it sounded like there were at least two; searching the area and stabbing anything that they came in contact with.

Lying on top of Keith, Lee hoped that his body heat was enough to prevent the other man from suffering from hypothermia or shock, the adrenaline flowing through his blood luckily increasing his overall body heat. Interestingly, Lee could hear Keith’s heartbeat, the constant thump vibrating slightly against his own chest. It was comforting and Abbot focussed on that as he stayed as still as possible, still looking into Keith’s brown eyes as a way to reassure him that things would be alright.

Keith on the other hand was struggling to maintain his composure, the constant electrical signals from his popped shoulder screaming out with every passing second. He wanted nothing more than to scream out in agony though he would never do anything to jeopardise Lee’s safety. Although a little perplexed earlier, Winters began to realise that Lee’s actions may have saved his life, the heat being transferred to his chest just enough to keep his body at least out of the freezing zone. He was grateful and tried his best to communicate that through his prolonged eye contact; in case things went awry and they both died.

Luckily for the embraced, shirtless duo, the creature(s) seemed to have no idea where the original two sound sources came from, the river shadowing most other noises in the immediate area. It didn’t seem to give up though, its strong and powerful legs stabbing the ground as if to find its prey through sheer luck. The two men tried their best to ignore and block out the monster, focussing on one another as even an instinctive gasp or exhale at this point could sign their death certificates.

For 35 minutes the two men embraced shirtless on the riverbank, until all potential traces of the creature had faded away. With wishful thinking in mind, Lee carefully slid off Keith, their chests sticking to one another slightly as he peeled away. Although he wanted to verbally reassure the man, he kept quiet, formulating the best way to get Winters back to the cabin in one piece and as faintly as possible. ‘I think you’ll have to carry me’ weakly signed Keith as he laid on the wet and sandy terrain, feeling blood begin to seep from his numerous wounds from the river’s sharp rocks.

‘Keep quiet, this will hurt’ instructed Lee through a quick hand signal, looking around to make sure they weren’t lured into a false sense of security. Kneeling down and wrapping Keith’s undamaged arm around his shoulder, Lee slowly raised himself up, carrying most of the other man’s weight. Biting down on a stick that he had just found lying near him, Keith bit down as hard as he could as he got onto his feet, leaning heavily into Lee’s body; his shoulder screaming in diabolical agony.

Slowly but surely, the two men took baby steps away from the riverbank, laving behind all their tools and equipment; shirts included. Lee did the best he could to navigate the conjoined duo back to the cabin, analysing every step carefully as he was aware the further they moved, the less of the roaring river they had to muffle their movements. It was not as bad as first thought but Keith looked like he needed urgent medical attention, that and another stick to bite onto.

-

“Ok listen to me, this is going to fucking hurt but its ok, you can scream as loud as you can,” instructed Lee as he held onto Keith’s hand and shoulder, the injured man now lying down on the Bunker’s dinner table. Abbot had never done anything like this before but it looked easy in the movies, gripping onto Winter’s limb with increased force. “3, 2 … 1,” counted down Lee before pushing upwards on the dislocated arm as hard as he could, the tiny ‘pop’ immediately getting drowned out by Keith’s prolonged and distressing howl. Hearing the primal scream caused Lee’s eyes to water and the man dropped down to his knees, crying into Keith’s bloodied and bruised torso.

His sobs were interrupted when he felt Keith’s hand begin to comb through his hair, softly and lovingly. Looking up, he saw the trademark smile of Keith. “Don’t cry,” whispered the man as he stroked Lee’s hair, his eyes half-closed as his body ached. “I thought I lost you,” cried Lee sadly, blocking out the memory of how defenceless and vulnerable he had felt standing on the bank. “Because of you ... I’m still here,” coughed Keith, looking down at his shirtless and stained chest to signal what he meant. Lee laughed through warm tears, blushing wildly as he remembered his little life-saving trick.

The two locked eyes again, similar to what had happened on the riverbank. Without hesitating, Lee leaned forward and kissed Keith gently on the lips, a little surprised but relieved when he felt the other man kiss him back. The embrace was tender and soft, the two men lightly pressing into one another; their tongues remaining in their own mouths. Breaking off slowly, Lee hovered above Keith’s head, his hot breath exhaling on the injured man. “I liked that, felt natural,” whispered Winters, the dangerous incident only proving his dedication to the other man. “Me too,” replied Lee softly before leaning in and kissing Keith again.

 

Day 276, 8:03pm

“Can I open my eyes now Keith, you know I’m not a huge fan of surprises,” simpered Lee as he was led into the adjacent room that Winters had blocked off to ‘redecorate’ temporarily; his vision masked by a black blindfold. “Soon, we’re almost there,” replied an extremely giddy and excited Keith, opening the door and gently guiding his partner into the newly outfitted room. “You didn’t have to do anything for my birthday, you know that,” bubbled Lee, his mind racing as it tried to think of what could be in the room; praying deep down that somehow there was a hot tub involved, as doubtful as that could be.

Standing in what must’ve been the centre, Lee began to sweat nervously as the unknowing began to overwhelm him. “Happy Birthday Lee,” chorused Keith as he undid the loose blindfold, removing the darkened fabric from the man’s eyes. Taking a second to adjust to the new mood lighting, Lee’s eyes went wide as he absorbed the new sight, his mouth dropping unconsciously as his elation shot through the roof. “A SEX DUNGEON!” beamed Lee happily with a small yelp, the red lights, leather equipment and rack of toys ticking all his favourite boxes.

The room, which was once a small unused bedroom, was transformed into a erotic playground, Keith risking life and limb to transport the local sex shops inventory into the bunker. Lee had always raved and fantasised about sex dungeons, citing that they were always his favourite porn category; though regretfully mentioned he had never had the opportunity to indulge in his reverie. “I hope you don’t mind a change of apparel as well,” continued Winters as he moved in front of Abbot, Lee shocked at what the man was wearing. “Is that a leather harness and jockstrap?” effused the birthday boy as he admired Keith’s new outfit, biting his lip as he ‘ate up’ all his curves and body hair. “Of course, and there’s one set for you too,” informed the sluttily-dressed man, pointing to the toy workbench.

Lee wasted no time at all and quickly stripped and slipped into the classic gay sex outfit, the tight fitting material hugging his body nicely. “Looking good babe,” announced Keith with a small wolf-whistle, slapping Abbot’s exposed ass and groping the thick and hairless rump. “This is the best, Thank you so much love,” applauded Lee, hugging his partner in a tight embrace, moaning slightly as their tented erections brushed against one another. “Well, I’m looking forward to a proper thank you,” teased Keith, pressing his chest into the other man, their foreheads touching one another as they hugged. “Oh trust me, I’m going to drain you for all that you’ve got,” whispered Lee, brushing his lips against Keith’s own.

-

Set off like fireworks, the two men began to kiss and make-out in a frenzy, their hands exploring one another like it was the very first time; squeezing and rubbing all of their exposed flesh. Their tongues were wrapped with one another as they both fought for dominancy, the extra energy and force from the little ‘battle’ causing both men to grunt and moan primally. “God I fucking love you Keith Winters,” groaned Lee as he kissed and licked the other man, his eyes half closed as he got lost in the moment; the perverse feeling of their bodies pressing against one another taking precedence as the only thing that mattered in the world. “Prove it,” taunted Winters as he backed off his partner marginally, lifting up his strong, muscular arms to expose his hairy armpits. Lee licked his lips hungrily, his erection clearly displayed through the stretched jockstrap.

Like a duck to water, Lee dived into the man’s sweaty, wet armpits and began to lick and suck on the area as if his life depended on it. His nostrils were filled with the man’s unmistakable musk and he couldn’t help but moan loudly as he gorged on the sexual stimuli. “Yea, drink the sweat from my pits,” teased Keith, enjoying the sight of his lover completely immersing himself in his body. With his left armpit dripping with spit, Keith turned and shoved Lee’s face into his right underarm, biting his lip as he felt the other man satiate his inner desires. “You like the smell of my filthy pits, you like licking them clean?” taunted Winters as he pushed back into the immersed and vehement Lee; his own stench and musk now covering the saliva-coated man’s face.

Seeing Lee’s face smeared with spit and loose hairs sparked a primal fire within Keith, lowering his arms and instead grabbing Lee by his shoulders. Secured and within his grasp, Keith tilted forward and kissed the other man as hard as he could, shoving his tongue violently into the warm confines of Lee’s open mouth. Lee moaned loudly as the intrusion wrapped around his own tongue but the experience was doing wonders to his erection, wet patches of pre-cum forming in his fresh jockstrap. After a few minutes of continuous, moan filled kissing, Keith began to lick Lee’s face; smelling his own armpit musk on the other man’s light beard. “God you’re so hot,” muttered Keith as he showed his affection to his partner, the heat of the man’s cheeks and lips filling his own libido.

Feeling Keith’s throbbing erection push into his leg like a vibrating spear, Lee let his hands travel down the man’s body; cupping the tented jockstrap and squeezing gently. Keith immediately groaned sexually as his junk was played with, breathing out quickly as his heart rate jumped skywards. “You want me to play with your cock?” offered Lee as his fingers wrapped around the impressive length; his other hand slowly enclosing around the pendulous balls. Keith nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead, smiling cheekily as Lee lowered himself to his knees.

Face to face with the familiar jockstrap-encased cock, Abbot leaned forwards and glided his tongue along the 7.5″ length; tasting both a mixture of pre-cum and nylon material on his tastebuds. As he slowly teased the standing man, Lee lost himself in the masculine aroma of his partner’s privates; his eyes fluttering as he inhaled deep and sensual breaths. Keith’s cock smelt like a locker room and a hot towel, the heat of the blood-filled organ edging Abbot forwards; as if it were pulling him in.

“I hope you’re ready,” mouthed Winters as he began to fondle his junk, gripping around the base of his cock and pulling the material back around it. From Lee’s perspective, it looked as if the man’s member had been vacuum sealed with the jockstrap; the thickness of the penis now very apparent. Unable to resist, Lee tiled forwards and wrapped his lips around the extended cock, tasting and swallowing the leaking pre-cum that had transferred onto his tongue. Keith moaned lightly, the heat alone from the kneeling man’s mouth satisfying his sexual urges. In a cheeky mood, Abbot began to begin his blowjob; slathering the jockstrap-wrapped organ with as much saliva as he could produce.

-

Winters was confused for a second but breathed a sigh of relief as Lee suddenly stopped, laughing as he began to pull down the tight fabric from his partner. “I wanna taste your dick, not the jockstrap,” joked Lee; entranced as Keith’s 7.5″ length bounced up as the underwear was removed. “Jesus you’re so thick and huge,” whispered Abbot as he stared directly at the semi-wet, leaking member; eager to start the show properly. Keith put both his arms behind his back, leaned back and stretched, smiling as he awaited the hot and pleasant confines of his lover’s maw.

Feeling as though he had wasted enough time, Lee immediately got to work and began to vigorously suck on 4″ of Keith’s cock from the get-go. Bobbing his head briskly along the shaft while maintaining tight seal around his lips, loud slurping noises escaped the man’s wet mouth. “Ohhh Fuck” groaned Keith as the sudden and powerful stimulus from his cock flowed throughout his body, the hairs on his back and neck standing on end. Abbot was in his prime and knew exactly what the other man liked, grabbing the base of the shaft with his right hand and pumping back and forth as he continued to suck. Winters was speechless and had to consciously keep himself upright, his eyes wide and skin sweating as he was orally pleasured.

“You like that babe?” badly mouthed Lee as he relaxed his lips, his words slurring as the 7.5″ cock travelled further into his gullet. Looking down, Keith saw the big and wanting hazel eyes of his lover, the sight of the man completely absorbed with his penis propelling his orgasm forwards. His balls suddenly felt heavy and his qualms were not ignored; Lee teasing and pinching the dangling sack with his free hand. The trio of different sensations caused Winters to loudly expound, the room filling with his heavy breathing and pleasurable outbursts.

Sensing that maybe he was pushing the man too far too quickly, Lee slowly limited his actions and instead focussed on the hairy ballsack that swung so close to his face. He always had a particular penchant for testes and luckily for him, Keith had been blessed with a large, drooping sack; filled to the brim with thick and creamy cum. Leaving the saliva coated cock to quiver and throb by itself, Lee crouched downwards and repositioned himself, angling his neck and shoulders so that the sensitive gonads were balancing naughtily on his face.

Entranced by the pulsing and swinging sexual organ, Lee stuck his tongue out and began to drag it across the warm, wrinkled skin. Immediately, Abbot’s tongue was overwhelmed with the strong taste; not that he was complaining. It tasted as if all of the musk, sweat and odours from earlier were condensed and filtered into a fine liquid, which was then slathered onto the balls like a carnal marinade. It was delicious though and Lee began to stroke his own tented cock as he licked and lapped at the pressure-sensitive beanbag. “Jesus Lee, you’re an animal,” complimented Keith breathlessly as he felt the warm wetness immerse his delicate testicles; squatting down slightly and opening his legs to give Lee more room.

-

Licking was not enough for the horny and enthralled man however and it wasn’t long before he had opened his mouth fully to accomodate as much as he could. As Keith had a pair of extra large balls, Lee struggled to fit the wet, hanging organ in his mouth fully; gags and choking noises escaping his stuffed lips as his oxygen supply was cut off. With what he could fit however he made sure to take care of to the best of his ability, sucking and enclosing his jaw around the orb-like testes. Keith was moaning uncontrollably at this point, his balls swirling around Lee’s mouth like a ball in a bowl; pre-cum dripping down his shaft and pooling at his base. “i think that’s enough dear,” winced Winters as he stopped squatting, thinking that if he didn’t intervene; Lee would happily suffocate on his balls.

Abbot breathed deep breaths and whined slightly as Keith moved away, though his distress was easily replaced with lust as he saw the pre-cum soaked cock reemerge into view. Knowing what needed to be done, Lee stretched his jaw until he heard a small click and assumed the position, kneeling directly in front of the fluid drenched penis. Placing his hands on the the back of Winter’s thighs, Lee quickly and efficiently deepthroated the entire 7.5″ in one swoop. “Fuck that feels so fucking good!” beamed Keith as he immersed his pride and joy in Abbot’s accommodating maw, feeling the man’s tongue lap up the pre-cum that had deposited along his length.

-

“O think it’s time for me to service you birthday boy,” added Keith as Lee removed himself from his cock, the throbbing 7.5″ on the edge of release. Abbot nodded at the request and got back to his knees, his beard and lips still coated in leftover pre-cum and spit. “C’mere,” instructed Keith as he wrapped his arms around the other man, kissing him forcefully; giggling as he did so. “God I can taste my dick and balls on your lips,” remarked Keith as he made-out with his partner, growling as their tongues danced and intertwined with one another. “So what’s next?” questioned Lee as he wondered what ‘service’ he would receive from the other man, the thought of an enthusiastic rim-job definitely coming to mind. “I thought we could try out some of our new toys,” reckoned Keith in a slutty voice, taking Lee’s hand and guiding him to the other side of the room.

“I hope you don’t mind a little swing in the sling,” joked Keith as he presented the newly assembled equipment to Lee, the sturdy metal frame and black leather straps giving off an aura of dirty, raunchy sex. Abbot was intrigued, already picturing a number of perverted things that the duo could do. “Is it safe?” asked Lee as he touched and examined the large sling, not wanting to collapse and fall as the hospitals aren’t exactly open for new patients these days. “Did I marry you?” replied Keith snarkily, raising up his right hand and presenting the titanium band wrapped around his ring finger. Abbot blushed, though that would mean the answer to his original question would be ‘technically yes.’

Clambering into the moving sling, Lee carefully positioned himself, putting his arms and feet in the appropriate stirrups and straps, the leather mat supporting him snugly. His ass was clearly on display and Abbot felt incredibly exposed, though this was exactly the sort of feeling he was hoping for. “Comfortable love?” inquired Keith, eating up the erotic sight of his husband all presented and splayed out for him; Lee’s thick and hairless ass just bulging out, begging to be slapped. The restrained man nodded, relaxing in the hammock-like ‘bed’.

“Good, cos I have a LOT of things planned, so enjoy yourself,” presented an incredibly suggestive Keith, standing over the slinged man; his cock still fully erect and pulsating. Lee was still wearing his jockstrap and harness but these only accentuated his muscles and curves, his cock still begging for release into the open world. “Let’s start things off vanilla,” teased Keith as he lowered down onto the floor, licking his lips as he eye-fucked the pink hole of his husband. Abbot held onto the straps wrapped around his hands, preparing himself for a pleasurable struggle.

Without wasting anymore time, Keith dove into the exquisite entrance bestowed before him, licking and sucking on the tight and sensitive hole. Lee immediately began to purr and squirm as he felt his husband’s dripping hot tongue press against his asshole, the strong muscle gradually pushing its way through his clenched sphincters. “God you’re so good at eating my ass,” moaned Abbot sensually, closing his eyes as he let the unique and pleasurable feeling radiate throughout his body. The sounds of Keith groaning and exhaling as he held his breath to rim for as long as possible drove Lee wild, clenching his fist around the loose leather cuffs wrapped around his hands.

Winters loved the taste of his husband’s ass, claiming multiple times over the past 6 months that he could live on a diet solely consisting of Lee’s thick and juicy bubble-butt. There was a sweet and salty jolt of a freshly cleaned ass that Keith could sustain himself of, sometimes wondering how he was able to survive to the age of 32 without it in his life. He transferred his passion and love into motivation and intent, burying his nose into Lee’s wrinkled cavity; bathing it in his slobber. “YES,” screamed Abbot with a small jump as Keith’s tongue lapped against the sweet spot, the nerve-filled anus wincing and winking as it was increasingly forced open.

With a smile, Keith began to insert his forked tongue as far as it could, the wriggling mouth-muscle desperately attempting to breach the tight walls that blocked its path. Lee would often lose himself in the excessive dopamine as the unique feeling spread throughout him like a plague, the sexual electricity fuelling his lust and libido. “GOD FUCK,” yelled Abbott, his toes and feet curling as his body attempted to process the overpowering stimuli; his closed entrance now beginning to loosen up. Winters hot breath was a nice addition to the whole rimjob, the warm and humid exhalation covered the area in a ‘blanket’ of sorts, making the experience better for everyone.

-

“I think you’re ready for something a bit stiffer than my tongue,” sibilated a sweaty Keith as he backed off the winking hole, admiring his wet and dripping handiwork. “Oh yea, give it to me,” moaned Lee, touching his 6″ cock through his soaked jockstrap, taking care to not accidentally push himself too far. Spitting on his right hand, Keith rubbed the temporary lubricant into and between the five digits, having a feeling that he would be using them all by the end of the day.

“Are you sure you don’t want lube for my fingers, we have plenty,” requested Keith before he started, wanting to make sure. “Yup, I like the extra ‘struggle’ when you finger me with just spit, feels a lot better,” replied Abbot, raising himself up with his feet to give his husband as much access as possible. “Ok, suit yourself,” agreed Winters as he began to prod and probe the slightly loosened hole, still sticky with his spit from a few moments ago.

With little effort, Keith was able to easily insert two of his fingers into the man; wriggling the digits around to spread apart the muscle barrier. Lee moaned lightly to himself, his cheeks flushing with red as the penetration unfolded, his cock shrinking in size. Inserting and pulling out with a stable rhythm, Keith gradually began to increase both his speed and deepness; the ribbed walls of his husband’s ass enticing him greatly.

Adding a third finger was a piece of cake, the trio of digits easily gliding into the slinged man with a consistent slurping noise, Lee’s hungry hole desperate for more. “All good babe?” checked Keith as he maintained the three digit insertion, wondering if today was the day they reached 5. Lee moaned loudly in agreement, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the sling, his chest and neck now covered with salty perspiration.

“Ok then,” muttered Keith as he inserted an additional finger into the mix, his digits intertwined around one another to not resemble a handshake. It was so sexy to feel his husband’s body literally enclose around a part of him, the intense heat of Lee’s tunnel transferring easily into his hand. Winters spat on the four fingers as he continuously pulled them out and shoved them back in, his arm now starting to tire from the pistoning action.

“Gimme the fifth, gimme the thumb too,” repeated a fever-like Abbot on repeat, his toes flicking uncontrollably and his thighs bucking as he was finger-fucked hard and fast. Keith knew better than to interrupt and did as the man requested, forming his hand into a ‘shadow dinosaur’ shape, not exactly believing that four fingers to a fist would be the best transition. With his fingers propped out and angled nicely, Winters shoved his entire hand into the man, his knuckles now beginning to rub against the loose and gaping anus.

“OH FUCK, TOO MUCH,” screamed Lee in both pleasure and pain as his ass finally said no, Keith immediately pulling his hand away from the yawning hole. “Are you ok babe?” asked Winters with concern, checking his hand to see if there was any blood. “I’m … I’m ok, guess that was just the straw that broke the camels back” replied a breathless and airy Lee, his eyes half-closed as an intense feeling of relaxation and ‘fulfilment’ took over.

“I think if you were lubed it would’ve been ok,” suggested Keith as the other man recovered his oxygen debt, the anal penetration sending him straight to Cloud-9. Abbot nodded in agreement, clenching his hole to see if there was any damage or stretching; luckily for him there wasn’t any. “Did you have anything else in mind?” groggily inquired the slinged man, wondering what other things his husband had prepared beforehand. “I do … but you don’t have to agree to them,” admitted Keith in an embarrassed tone, Lee ‘squeeing’ internally as Keith was always so cute when he was like this.

-

“C’mon, sounds like fun. Hit me with whatever you got,” reassured Lee, smiling as he saw Keith run to the workbench with excitement. After a moment of fiddling and opening draws, Winters retuned with a small bundle in his arms, Abbot raising an eyebrow as he couldn’t tell what he was holding. “So this is three whole metres of anal beads love … and I was thinking to insert them all into you and pull it out at once,” informed Keith with his gorgeous smile, his cock standing at full attention as he spoke.

“Where did you get 3 metres of anal beads? I didn’t even know they could be that long,” asked a puzzled Lee, the idea of being stuffed with the silicone bumps ticking all the right boxes in his head. “I sorta welded a few of them together, they’re pretty secure though,” explained Keith, demonstrating his process by pulling on either end of the chain; the length miraculously not snapping or breaking. Lee nodded, impressed at how creative his husband could be when the need arose. “Ok, let’s do it,” requested a confident and turned-on Lee, never once seeing something like this before in porn; the new experience intriguing him to bits.

Bending down in front of his partner’s ass, Keith began the arduous task of lubricating as much of the chain as possible, emptying a large dollop of the thick liquid onto the bundle, using his hands to slather it around as best as he could. After about a minute, Keith propped himself up, the start of the three metre chain in his hand, the black silicone beads glistening as the red mood lighting reflected across its virgin surface. Tapping Abbot’s ass as a type of signal, Keith began to push the anal beads into the other man, taking his time as they had all the time in the world.

The impression Lee was receiving was very alluring, the first length of the chain easily slipping into his opened entrance. Though he wasn’t too sure, the silicone string didn’t seem to go too far into his body, already looping back and collecting inside his bowels; the beads winding around one another as they were constantly inserted into him. Lee’s penis reacted very positively to the anal stimulation however, pushing against the tight jockstrap; pulsing lightly as it tented outwards. “Wow that feels so different,” described Lee as he moved and repositioned himself, his ass and pelvis now starting to feel quite full.

“We’re halfway there, I’ll continue until you say otherwise,” stated Keith, biting his tongue as he had to start pushing harder and harder to get the long chain into his husbands ass; the slick and wet beads disappearing one by one like a looped screensaver. “Oh wow … that feels … nice?” questioned Abbot to himself, his colon and bowels stretching in a very different manner as the string of beads began to wrap around themselves, collecting in a pile inside his body; the circular beads pushing against his slick and wet walls. “Only a metre left,” counted down Winters as he forced the rest of the chain into the man, Keith picturing what it would look and sound like to pull them all out; licking his lips in anticipation.

Lee started to feel incredibly heavy and bloated, probably the first human in history to have these many silicone beads inside his ass; the thought gave him a humbling sense of accomplishment. “Ok, that’s about it. I can’t fit the last 5cm though,” mentioned Keith, standing back up and stepping backwards, admiring his hard work. “It looks like you got a tail,” joked Winters, Lee fulfilling his joke by swinging side to side slightly, the 5cm hanging out swinging with him. “What does it feel like?” asked Keith inquisitively, unsure if he could handle such a length.

Lee took a second to ponder, wincing as he started to feel the roped beads begin to slip out. “Its like Im about to give birth … not that I know what that’s like, but It’s good that’s for sure,” explained Lee, looking at his jumping and throbbing penis as any consolidation. “You ready to have it pulled out?” inquired Keith, rubbing his hands together as he was so curious as to what would happen. Abbot nodded gently, his face flush with red as his anus was constantly stimulated by the protruding beads.

“Should we do it fast or slow? No, we’ll do it slow and then fast. Mix of both worlds,” thought-up Keith, talking to himself as he reached down to the Lee’s temporary ‘tail.’ Abbot held onto the straps wrapped around his wrist, unsure of how this was going to play out. If he was lucky, his guts wouldn’t be pulled out with the beads. “Ok … Do it,” demanded Lee as he bit down on his lip, preparing himself for the ride of his life.

With that said, Keith began to pull gently on the exposed end, a large portion shooting out as the coil expanded within. “OH FUCK YEA,” howled Lee, bucking wildly in the sling as the beads unloaded out of him, shooting out and collecting themselves on the floor like an expended magazine. Keith stroked himself vigorously as he realised he wouldn’t even need to do anything, the sight of the black and wet beaded rope flying out of his husband’s gaping ass almost pushing him over the point of no return. “GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!” screamed Abbot as he thrashed and writhed around, drawing blood from his bottom lip as 1.5 metres of the toy exited his body; his penis so sensitive that a single touch would trigger an explosive orgasm.

-

A minute passed and the automatic removal of the three metre intrusion began to stop, Lee breathing and heaving deeply as the last few beads were stuck inside his canal. He didn’t know it yet but Abbot had actually had a prostate orgasm as the toy was expelled, the salty stench of cum now filling the immediate area. Keith was still touching himself to the image before him, a long chain of anal beads with the origin still inside his partner. Walking over to the delirious and unresponding man, Winters pulled on the chain and yanked out the rest of the rope, at least 40cm of beads whipping out. Abbot moaned incredibly loudly as the last bit was removed, slumping in the sling; a pool of lubricant dripping out of his poor, abused hole.

“That was … fucking incredible,” gasped Lee after he got a second to recover, his gaping hole clenching rapidly, needing to be filled once more. Winters leaned over and kissed the man on the forehead, whispering a small “I love you” to his deviant husband. “I think I came, i can smell cum,” whispered Abbot to Keith, looking down and seeing small amounts of semen dripping through the gaps in his jockstrap. Keith was amazed, hoping that Lee still had some energy and lust in him for one more fantasy. “You up for a final experience?” asked Winters deviously, the 3rd one obviously being the one he was most passionate for; of his devilish grin was any indication. “After that? Go for it babe, lets end my birthday party with a bang,” cheered Lee, wondering how his poor ass is going to feel in the morning, that is, if he could feel it ever again. Keith once again sped off to his workbench, searching all over the cluttered surface for the tools he needed.

Returning with a jump in his step, Lee was surprised when his husband made his way over to him, brandishing a leather collar by the looks of it. “Are you ok with wearing a gag?” asked Keith kindly, holding said gag in his hands. “Yea, I’m fine with that if you are,” responded Lee soundly; never having worn a gag before though it was never too late to try new things. “If things go too far, just clap your hands together and I’ll stop … since, you’ll be gagged and I’ll assume your gagged vocals are you enjoying yourself,” explained Winters, Abbot blushing at how thoughtful his husband could be.

Leaning over, Keith carefully placed the gag around Lee’s head, securing it snugly and positioning the actual gag neatly in Abbot’s mouth. Trying to talk, all his words were unsurprisingly muffled, Lee already immersing himself in the still unknown situation. Happy with phase one, Keith went over to the workbench once again and grabbed a few things, namely the industrial lube which they had collected from the nearby sex shop. “This’ll need a lot of lube so gimme a sec,” spoke Keith as he began to slap the cold gel onto Lee’s ass and hole, fingering a lot of it inside the slinged man. Abbot moaned as the cold lubricant met his steaming hot insides; the sensation already quite pleasurable. “Ok, remember to clap if you want me to stop,” reminded Winters, rubbing his hands along something though Lee couldn’t tell from his position.

-

“Have you ever wanted to get fucked by the monsters that now inhabit our world?” asked Keith in a weird tone, Lee raising an eyebrow in confusion. Lee wasn’t sure if he was to respond but he shook his head anyway. “Are you sure, those things look pretty big and strong; wouldn’t be hard to imagine what they’re packing,” continued Winters, now sounding like a seedy car sales-person. “Mmmhmmhmm,” muffled Lee through his gag, unsure if they were roleplaying or if Keith was genuinely interested in the conversation.

Lee’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt something quite large push against his gaping hole, small moans escaping his gagged mouth. “Well, it seems you enjoyed that, I wonder what the rest of the creature feels like,” continued Keith as he pushed something into Lee’s bubble-butt, Abbot whining in pleasure as it slowly began to immerse itself. “Mmmhhhmm,” slurred Lee as he expressed himself vocally, Keith biting his lips as he heard his gagged response. “What a fucking whore, getting pleasured by the cock of the beast that killed us all,” taunted Keith as he pushed forwards, the still unknown thing travelling deeper and deeper into Lee’s body.

Lee was sweating profusely as his anus was stretched beyond its comfortable level, though he couldn’t deny that it felt incredible. Whatever was being inserted in him, Abbot wanted more. “These things wipe out the entire world and hear you are getting fucked by it? You disgust me,” spat Keith as he pushed whatever he was holding further into Lee, the slinged man hollering in pleasure as his walls were stimulated by the ribbed texture of the object. What is this? A dildo? thought Abbot to himself as he was penetrated, the strange surface not feeling like anything that had even been put inside him before.

The sudden thought that maybe the object was a part of the creature made Lee suck to his stomach, the fact that he couldn’t see only driving his paranoia. “Mmmmhmmmm?!” screeched Lee through the spit-covered gag, trying to ask his husband what was being put inside his body, the mental image of one of their pincers travelling inside him freaking him the fuck out. “What’s that? You want more? Well ok then,” responded Winters, using both of his hands to brutally force the object right into Lee’s guts.

The world seemed to stand still for a second before the tsunami of electricity and pleasure overthrew Lee’s brain, the man’s eyes rolling back as he screamed in ecstasy. “MMMMMHHHMHMHMMMHMHHM!!!” howled Abbot as what must’ve been 12″ was shoved neatly into his body, his asshole now stretched the same size as a small dinner plate. Tears flowed from Lee’s eyes as a torrential swarm of pain, lust, satiation, fulfilment and what felt like another prostate orgasm wracked his body’ the man’s torso heaving and seizing uncontrollably. Keith touched and stroked his penis to the sight of his husband screaming in ecstasy through the gag, his hand a blur as he pumped his cock.

Abbot couldn’t even feel or sense what was happening anymore, his face screwed and twisted in morbid and taboo pleasure. For several minutes, the men remained as they were; Keith jacking off his overdue cock while Lee experienced what must’ve been the most powerful sexual feeling he had ever felt. As his prostate orgasm faded away, Lee began to push against the intrusion, the item slowly sliding out. With a few determined pushes, Abbot was able to properly remove the item, the unknown object dropping to the floor.

“Holy fuck,” whined Keith in astonishment, “Your ass is fucking stretched open.” Though Lee couldn’t see what Keith saw, he could definitely feel it; his anus was extremely agape and susceptible at the moment. “That’s so hot,” moaned Keith as he began to cum, shooting his thick and creamy load into the man’s prolapsed anus; the bright red walls of Lee’s tunnel visible from the outside. “AHH,” groaned Winters as he milked his cock with his right hand, Abbot’s once red rosebud now a creamy white as the seed splattered against it.

Done with his orgasm, Keith rushed over and removed the gag from Lee’s mouth, hoping that it wasn’t too uncomfortable. Lee was still in a daze and the world blurred around him, everything melting into a dreamy haze. “What did you put inside me?” slurred Abbot as the gag was removed, the question burning up his mind as he needed to know. Keith laughed and went to the floor where the object and rope of used beads were, picking up the reclusive item and presenting it to a sleepy and exhausted Lee.

“It’s a 12″ dildo that I had whittled away with a carving knife, hence all the grooves and weird ribs,” explained Keith happily, placing the well-lubricated toy on Abbot’s sweaty lap. “A … toy?” questioned Lee, rubbing his hands along the random but well-carved details; the once phallic shape now more bestial. “I sorta made up the whole alien creature penis thing for a little roleplay, hope you didn’t mind,” admitted Winters with a smile, hoping he hadn’t pushed the envelope too far.

Lee laughed, both with joy and with relief that he wasn’t violated with the cock of the creatures that killed the Earth. Keith joined in too, though he assumed Lee must’ve been in some sort of haze; the amount of dopamine in the man’s bloodstream explaining a lot. “I think im going to sleep here … my ass feels so open,” whispered Lee with a yawn, the comfortable sling serving more than one purpose. Keith smiled and leaned in. “Of course, you rest up birthday boy,” spoke Winters kindly, kissing Lee’s drenched forehead before standing back up.

“I love you and thank you for this, I appreciate it a lot,” thanked Abbot as he closed his eyes, his aching body dying for a few hours of rest. “Love you too Lee Winters,” joked Keith as he walked over to the light switch. “I think you mean Keith Abbot,” replied Lee before he started snoring; Winters laughing and turning off the lights.


End file.
